Clare Edwards
Clare Diane Edwards'' ''is currently a junior (Grade 11) at'' Degrassi Community School, and the younger sister of former Degrassi student, Darcy Edwards. Her parents are divorced and her mother is now married to Glen Martin. Generally sensible, conscientious and smart, Clare comes from a deeply religious background. She is best friends with Adam Torres, and good friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Dave Turner, and Wesley Betenkamp. She is also ex-best friends with Alli Bhandari. She is currently dating Eli Goldsworthy. She is portrayed by Aislinn Paul. History Season 12 In Impossible (1), Clare is single and unhappy, especially because ''both ''of her ex-boyfriends are seemingly happy in their new relationships. Eli is dating Imogen and Jake is dating a girl named Veronica. When her jealousy becomes obvious to both Eli and Jake, Clare finally comes to her senses. In Impossible (2), Clare decides that in order to heal emotionally, she has to seek closure. She and Jake find closure by agreeing that there was no "bad guy" in the scenario of their relationship. So, they decide to start afresh and treat each other as stepsiblings for real''. When Clare tries to approach Eli to have a heart-to-heart talk, he keeps avoiding her. Clare is patient at first but then she ultimately tells Eli off. However, to her surprise, Eli admits to her that although he's dating Imogen, there is a part of him that still hasn't let Clare go. For Eli's sake, Clare agrees to give him the space he needs to let him deal with his own emotions. In Bad Romance (1), Clare doesn't have much of a role but she is seen assisting Katie at the Degrassi Daily while Eli is staring at her from afar with obvious affection in his eyes. In Bad Romance (2), Clare informs Eli that Katie has once again assigned her to cover his upcoming school play and she also asks if he'd be comfortable with that. After careful hesitation, Eli replies "yes". In Who's That Chick (1), Clare is briefly introduced to Katie's "little sister" April. When Katie's real little sister Maya rudely interrupts, Clare says "Okay, this is none of my business. Sorry" and then walks away. In Super Bass (1), Clare interviews Degrassi's only male Power Squad member, Tristan Milligan(Owen's brother). Owen mockingly interrupts the interview by insulting his younger brother. Owen later apologizes to Clare for his rudeness and asks her out to the Dot. In Super Bass (2), Clare and Owen surprisingly have fun together, they even kissed. However, Clare's sensible personality resurfaces when Owen starts pining over his break up with Anya and how hard it is to accept his brother's homosexuality. It begins to concern Clare's closest friends when Clare offers a little too much comfort and sympathy to Owen. Finally, as much as it hurt Owen to do, he decides to break it off with Clare when he realizes that her friends are right. In Unwell (1), Clare sees Eli sitting alone in the auditorium looking sad. She contemplates asking him if he's okay but she then decides to stay out of it. In Are You Happy Now (2), Clare orders a pizza for the newspaper staff as a reward for a long, hard afternoon. She is seen looking concerned when she smells Katie's breath. Clare doesn't know that Katie is bullimic, so she asks her if she just barfed. Katie gets overly defensively and tells Clare to mind her own business. In Echo (2), Clare is briefly seen when Jake and K.C. get into a fist fight over Jenna. Clare is screaming at them to stop fighting. In I Care 4 U (1), Clare and Eli feel a friendship(and possibly more) rebuilding between them when Clare interviews at him at the Dot about his play. Since Imogen dropped out as the leading lady, Clare agrees to help Eli practice a scene in the play until he finds the perfect replacement for Imogen. Eli's bedroom is lit up with candles and soft music was playing exactly as the script describes the scene. Clare and Eli wander out of character for a moment when Eli tells Clare that he loves her. She tells him that she loves him to and then they kiss. The atmosphere was romantic and beautiful which leads to Eli and Clare making love for the first time. The episodes ends with Clare losing her virginity to him. In I Care 4 U (2), Clare and Eli are back together and she is no longer a virgin. She even agrees to replace Imogen as the leading lady of the play, even though it is also her responsible to cover the play for the Degrassi Daily. The only problem is that Clare feels bad that she broke her vow of chastity. Fortunately, she soon realizes that although she isn't a virgin anymore, she can still be a good Christian. Eli and Clare's relationship strengthens tighter than ever. In Someone Like You (1), Clare and Eli(and many others) look stunned when Imogen walks the halls of Degrassi in her new short, curly brown hairstyle and conservative style of dress. Clare utters "whoa" as she is completely confused as to why Imogen is clearly trying to emulate her style. In Someone Like You (2), Clare's mom and Jake's dad are out of town for the weekend. Clare sees Imogen leaving her house and when she goes inside, she sees Jake sitting in the kitchen looking high as ever. Clare confronts Jake about the weed habit and he begs her not to tell their parents. She also demands to know what is going on between him and Imogen but Jake assures that their only friends. In Boulevard of Broken Dreams (1), Clare doesn't have a big role in this episode but she is seen shown to be understanding of Eli's concern for his good friend Bianca. In Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2), although she was originally asked not to(for her own safety), Clare tags along with Eli, Adam and Drew on their mission to stop Bianca from making the biggest mistake of her life. At the end of the episode, Clare is seen slow-dancing with Eli while Drew is slow-dancing with Bianca at the Spring Fling Dance. 'Relationships' *Owen Milligan **Start Up: Super Bass (1) (1211) **Broke Up: Super Bass (2) (1212) *Eli Goldswothy (Second Relationship) **Start Up: I Care 4 U (1) (1223)